Screwing Around
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Clare's on her period. But that doesn't mean her and Eli can't screw around, right? Eclare oneshot.


**A/N: Hello Eclare shippers. Glad you're still here for the ride. :) For stickin' with me, I am rewarding you with a smutty oneshot. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Screwing Around<strong>

"Clare, remind me why we're not out doing something?" His arms tightened around her waist and she leaned back into him, her back against his chest. They were sitting on Clare's bed, Eli's skinny jean clad legs on both sides of her, her sitting comfortably between them. Before he got there, she was reading Sizzle Teen magazine as she leaned against her headboard. She was currently on her period, feeling very tired and she was also having mild cramp—not really in the mood for doing anything.

Her mom left her home by herself for the day while she was out doing who knows what, and when the doorbell rang around noon, Clare thought that maybe her mom cancelled her 'me' day. But when she saw Eli at the door, those thoughts immediately disappeared, instead replaced by thoughts of her and Eli making out, half-naked, on her bed.

She bit her lip. She always had more of these thoughts when she was on her period.

She invited Eli in, ignoring the joke he made about them being alone without her mom around, and they went up to her room, snuggling together on her bed.

"Because Eli, I don't feel very good. I'm kind of tired." He scooted closer to her and his fingers dipped underneath her pale turquoise blue tank top as he lowered his lips to her neck.

"Really Clare?" Eli continued to open mouth kiss her neck, his fingers caressing her sides.

"Y-yes. Really." Her boyfriend moved from behind her to straddle her waist, and brought his lips close to her ear.

"I'm not so sure about that." He slowly slid her shirt up as he whispered to her, moving it past her stomach and leaving it jumbled up at her breasts. Smiling at her, he lowered his lips to her stomach, kissing the soft skin there.

"O-oh Eli. I love it when your lips are on my skin." He chuckled against her skin.

"I know you do," he murmured. His fingers found their way to the waistband of her pajama shorts and tugged on them slightly, revealing the tops of her bright purple panties.

"Wait!" She shrieked, covering his hands with her own. His eyes flickered up to hers, his eyebrows invisible behind his dark bangs.

"What's wrong?"

"W-we can't do that today."

"Why not, Clare?' He looked disappointed. "I want to make you feel good." His hands had paused against her creamy skin as he stared at her.

"Eli, it's not you. I _really _want you to make me feel good."

"Then what's the problem?" She swallowed hard and turned her head as she spoke.

"I'monmyperiod." She spoke so fast, Eli didn't understand a word…or any of the words that came out of her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm on my period Eli." For a moment, his face was emotionless, and then his signature smirk snuck its way onto his face.

"Is that all?" He threw his head back and laughed. "That's all you had to say Clare. We don't have to go there, but I still want to make you feel good." He grinned, his teeth gleaming. "Can I?" Clare sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before pulling her tank top off. Eli's eyes moved down to her chest, staring at her breasts that were threatening to spill out of her bra. She thought that since she'd be lounging around the house, there wasn't a point to wearing a bra that fit properly. She now wished she had worn something with more coverage.

"Eli, please, stop staring."

"How can I not? You are absolutely beautiful." Clare allowed Eli to unclasp her bra before she lay back onto the bed, and Eli pulled the garment away from her body. Immediately, he attacked her chest, engulfing one of her nipples into his mouth as he pinched and pulled at the other.

"Aa-ah." She pushed her head back into the mattress and moaned. Eli smirked against her skin and moved his lips to her neglected breast, nipping and nibbling at it gently as he palmed her other breast.

"Do you like that Clare?" He murmured, licking a wet line from her breast to her jugular, kissing her neck. His hands were over her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh in her hands.

"E-eli," she moaned, threading her fingers into his dark locks.

"You like it when I squeeze your tits, don't you?" She closed her eyes and moaned breathily.

"Don't say things like that, Eli."

"You like it Clare," he growled into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "You like it when I talk dirty to you and pinch your perky pink nipples." He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefingers, tweaking them.

"Stop," she whined, squeezing her legs together. This action didn't go unnoticed by Eli.

"You know you want my tongue inside you."

That was it.

Eli had no idea how, but Clare flipped them over, so she was now straddling his waist. Her breasts were dangling in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to squeeze them in his hands. He reached up to touch them but she slapped his hands away, shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh Eli." She wagged her finger, smiling sexily at him. "It's your turn now." She moved her hands to the button on his skinny jeans, quickly undoing them.

"C-Clare…" In one swift motion, she yanked his jeans and boxers down, freeing his throbbing erection. "Hold on Clare, wait a sec." Ignoring his protests, she tucked an auburn curl behind her ear before leaning down and wrapping her lips around his head.

Eli groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath. She swirled her tongue around him as she wrapped her hand around him, moving quickly up and down.

"Fuck. Clare, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Clare squeezed him slightly and took her lips away from him, a small string of saliva connecting the two. She bit her lip, something that she did that made him crazy, and licked up and down the length of him, rubbing his head with her hand.

"U-ugh, god." Eli grunted, gripping Clare's floral sheets. She wrapped her lips around him again and sucked hard as she moved her hand fast along his length.

"Clare…fuck I'm gonna…" Eli moaned loudly as he came into Clare's mouth. She pulled her mouth away from him and swallowed, her tongue peeking out and licking the juices off the corner of her mouth.

"I think that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks." She climbed off of Eli and watched him carefully as he pulled his boxers and jeans up and buttoned them. He lay back down on her bed and she reached for her discarded bra, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Clare, don't."

"Why?" He smirked, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Because." He pulled her back on top of him and kissed her, his hands sliding up and down her smooth back.

Who says you can't screw around when your girlfriend is on her period?

* * *

><p><strong>:D Reviews make me happy! Also, follow me on twitter at kadabrafreak890<strong>


End file.
